


Roses and Nosferatu

by lovenhardt1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/pseuds/lovenhardt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night. Adam brings home Roses and Tommy can’t find Nosferatu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Nosferatu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Lies, all lies. Also, the people you might recognize in here are not mine. I’m not making any profit, I’m only doing this for fun.   
> Beta: Thrace_adams. I love you gurl!  
> Written as a birthday gift for @LadyWlvs HAPPY BIRTHDAY petal I love you so much! I hope you’ll like it. This fic can stand alone or be read as tiny sequel to The Silence of the Night.

Adam hoists the groceries he spent most of his afternoon shopping for out of the trunk and closes it with a bang.The sound shatters the air around him and sets a neighbor’s dog off in a barking fit of epic proportions. Adam shakes his head and struggles at controlling the brown paper bags in his arms on his way to the front door. It takes him a couple if failed attempts before he manages to use his hip to press the door handle down without dropping everything in his hands. He sighs a little when he recognizes his own laziness is actually making him work harder but this is what he gets for not wanting to walk to the car twice. 

Low and filthy curses muttered in a frantic voice filter out to him as he walks down the hallway and curiosity makes him detour from his way to the kitchen into the living room. He’s nowhere prepared for the sight that meets him. “What…” Adam says wondering. 

Drawers are drawn out, stuff that used to be placed neatly in them are, well, not in the drawers anymore. The pillows that usually make the sofa look inviting and cozy are carelessly thrown on the floor. But the object in the worst condition is the cabinet that keeps all Tommy’s DVDs. Its doors are open and the shelves are emptied DVDs strewn across the floor in complete disarray. 

Adam doesn’t know if he should give in to the laughter building in his chest when he spots Tommy lying half on the floor, ass in the air and face angled so he can look under the sofa, or not.So he holds it back, barely, just in case. “Tommy, baby what are you doing?”

“I can’t fucking find it.” Tommy hisses and sits back on his haunches. Eyes skittering searchingly over the living room before he turns enough to meet Adam’s gaze.

“Um… find what?” Adam asks curiously.

Tommy sighs and dries his hands off in his jeans. “I need to-” 

One of the bags in Adam’s hold starts to shift from his grip dangerously. “Can you help me out for like two minutes?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Tommy jumps up and hurries to take the bag that is trying to make a break for it. When he has a good hold of it he looks up at Adam obviously surprised by the weight of the bag.“What the hell did you buy?”

Adam laughs softly. “You said date night and maybe I got a little carried away but you were right this morning. We haven’t had a date night in forever and I wanted to spoil you.”

By the time they get into the kitchen, Tommy is already poking through the stuff in the bag he’s carrying and as soon as the remaining bags are put on the kitchen table he’s looking into the one Adam was holding but gets distracted when Adam explains.

“I know we’ve been so busy lately so I thought I’d make it special so I’m cooking you a nice romantic dinner and-”

Tommy looks at Adam with a warm smile his eyes lighting up before he returns his attention to his own bag. “Oh, nice! So you bought salmon and lettuce and…” Tommy says in a gleeful voice that goes quiet when Adam takes out a bouquet of dark red roses. 

A second later he says in the sweetest most teasing voice. “Aww honey you shouldn’t have.”

Adam laughs softly and pecks Tommy’s lips lightly before going to get a vase for the roses in what used to be their living room. “Asshole. You sure as hell don’t buy them.” He retorts.

When Adam returns Tommy is looking at him searchingly.

“Well… Do you want me to?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Adam says without looking at Tommy. 

“Hmm.”

Adam arranges the roses and puts them on the tabletop before helping Tommy put away the rest of the groceries. When they’re done Tommy demands a hug and Adam snakes his arms around Tommy’s waist. “What caused hurricane Thomas to tear apart our living room?”

A look of apology and annoyance flickers over Tommy’s face. “I can’t find Nosferatu.” 

“Aww but baby,” Adam says and turns Tommy’s left arm a little to brush his thumb over the tattoo of Nosferatu. “He’s right there.”

Tommy snorts and rolls his eyes at Adam’s attempt to make it a joke. “No, that is Count Orlock. I’m missing the DVD. I wanted to watch it with you tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll just watch something else.”

“But I don’t wanna watch something else. I want to curl up on the sofa with you and be your comfort blanket and when it gets too scary for you I want to distract you. I need that movie.” 

Adam grins. Tommy’s stubbornness is equal parts frustrating and adorable. “It’s not that scary and pouting isn’t solving anything baby. And apparently neither did the mess you left in there. Besides you got a whole collection of movies that’ll do the same.”

Tommy shakes his head in denial. “First, the others have dialogue and I get caught up in that. Second, ‘m not pouting. Third, I’ll…” he waves a hand towards the living room and the mess in there.

“Yeah, right.” Adam says with sarcasm dripping from the words.

Tommy lets go of Adam’s neck and brushes his bangs out of his eyes. He raises an eyebrow daringly. “Just so you know that attitude won’t get you flowers anytime soon. Hell, it won’t even get you off later.” 

“Bummer.” Adam says and tries his best to look properly depressed.

“I know.”

“Let’s go find that movie of yours.” Adam says and laces their fingers together, leading the way out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, good luck with that. It’s like…” Tommy makes a vague gesture. 

“Poof?” Adam supplies helpfully.

A playful and lopsided smile tucks at Tommy’s lips before he stubbornly fights it. “Yeah, I don’t get it. I watched it the other day when you were sleeping and-”

Adam nods and lets go of Tommy’s hand. He goes straight for their bedroom where he knows Tommy’s laptop in lying under the bed. Triumphantly he hands it to Tommy. “Did you check this?”

“No why? Oh. Oooh.” Tommy’s face brightens at Adam's suggestion. “How’d you know that?”

“Because you haven’t used the laptop since your last sleepless night and because you always watch it in bed with the sound off so I don’t wake up, either from the sound or from you not being in bed.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you knew that.”

“But I do, I feel it instantly when you leave the bed at night and I love that you hurry back because you know I’ll wake up.”

“Don’t want to ruin your sleep just because I can’t get any.” Tommy says and kisses Adam softly.

“I know baby.” Adam murmurs against his lips.

After a delicious dinner they end up on the sofa just like Tommy wanted. Snuggled closely into Adam’s side and with his head resting on the top of Adam’s chest, he’s completely absorbed in Nosferatu. Adam loves this passion in Tommy. He loves the way he gets lost in the things he loves the most, but to be fair, Adam’s a little bored with the movie. Not that it’s not good or appropriately creepy but he’s seen it so many times that looking at his boyfriend is much more interesting.

Soon looking isn’t enough though and clothes are being taken off in an impatient hurry to get to bare skin. When they’re down to underwear and Adam has Tommy on his back against the soft white leather on the sofa he kisses his way down Tommy’s chest, hands trailing down his stomach until he slides his fingertips into the waistband of Tommy’s briefs; he pauses to savor Tommy’s restrained whimpers as he kisses the tender flesh of his lower abdomen. The way Tommy trembles with desire and want, the way the heat is radiating off his body, it all makes Adam’s head spin. They lock gazes and the anticipation in Tommy’s eyes makes Adam pull the fabric down and let Tommy’s cock spring free.  
  
Tommy groans when the air that must feel cool touches his warm and naked skin. Adam takes Tommy’s cock in his hand, curls his fingers around it. From this vantage point, Adam has the gentle slope of Tommy’s hips in sight, his stomach and the muscles that are working under the pale skin, the curve of his chest and the point of his chin as he throws his head back. Adam leans in, taking Tommy’s cock in his mouth and a shudder ripples through his own body, pure lust slamming through him when Tommy moans loudly and his hips stutter.  
  
Forgotten is everything about creepy horror and Adam’s mind is completely focused on the feel of Tommy’s hard flesh deep in his mouth and the soft careless pull of Tommy’s hands in his hair. He works Tommy's cock with his lips and tongue, making sure to keep it wet and firm and fast until Tommy is writhing and moaning. When he feels Tommy’s fingers start to tighten their grip and he starts thrusting into Adam’s mouth when he’s all the way down, Adam knows Tommy’s getting close. He takes him all the way in until his nose is buried in soft curly hair and swallows around him. He wants to tell Tommy to do it, to let go and come for him, to stop holding back, but then Tommy’s breath is hitching, his body strung tight and a whine sounding a lot like Adam’s name spills from Tommy’s lips and Adam’s mouth is flooded with the sharp and salty tang of Tommy’s come. When Tommy’s hands weakly fall from Adam’s hair Adam licks the last come off Tommy and crawls up his body to kiss him lovingly. 

“Now that’s what I call a distraction.” Tommy says with dazed glassy eyes as he wraps his arms around Adam’s shoulders. 

“But it seems like I was the one distracting instead of being distracted.” Adam points out teasingly which makes Tommy twine his fingers into Adam’s hair and tug him down for a hungry kiss. With Tommy’s tongue deep in his mouth Adam fells his cock twitch against Tommy’s thigh, and he rolls his hips forward in small thrusts just to feel the friction against Tommy’s body, to take the edge off.  
  
Tommy’s hands drift down and start to push at Adam’s underwear, getting them down just far enough to wrap a hand around his cock and force a broken moan from him. Adam breaks the kiss and buries his face in Tommy’s neck. He is thrusting up into the tunnel of Tommy’s hand and panting against Tommy’s damp skin. Just when Adam feels like he’s getting completely lost in the scent and feel of the man he loves and so close to orgasm that he can almost taste it, Tommy whispers huskily, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Tommy releases his grip and Adam is torn between the desire to come right the fuck now and taking Tommy right there on the sofa. 

Tommy grinds his crotch against Adam’s, making the choice for him. Adam slides his arms up under Tommy’s body, holding on tight, and pressing them together in a burning need to be closer. Their bodies are slick and sweating and Adam is feeling stretched thin and desperate.

“Don’t.” Tommy pleads and pushes at Adam in a weak attempt to discards the last of their clothes. “I want you deep inside me when you do.”

Adam lifts his head to kiss Tommy, and then they somehow manage to get the last items of cotton scattered over the floor.

“Bed.” Adam mumbles against Tommy’s yielding lips. The desperation from a few minutes ago isn’t as violent now and he wants to savor this, to take his time and make Tommy come completely apart under him.

Tommy has other plans, though, because he shakes his head and pushes two fingers into Adam’s mouth. When Adam sucks on them and gets them wet Tommy smirks. “You can make sweet love to me in our bed later. Need you now.” 

With those words Tommy pulls his fingers from Adam’s mouth and without any fuss he shoves them inside himself.His breath catches in his throat before a sound of pleasure erupts and Adam’s eyes leave Tommy’s to revel in the sight of him opening himself up for Adam.But as sexy as that might be Adam wants to be the one doing it and that’s how Tommy ends up stretched bare on the sofa with Adam’s fingers deep inside him. Tommy’s writhing on Adam's fingers and wet on saliva, his fingers scrabbling on the leather but finding nothing to grab on to. Mesmerized, Adam watches Tommy’s cock grow hard against his stomach again.He watches Tommy's face, watches how his mouth forms beautiful small noises of pleasure and words like _please_ and _Christ_ and _fuck yeah, right there_. And finally _don’t stop_. He watches Tommy bite his lip to try to keep himself quiet only to lose the battle when Adam twist his fingers and makes sure to brush against his prostate. Then Tommy’s mouth falls open and he starts to get loud again.

Adam encouragingly kisses his throat, his chest, his shoulder and tugs at a nipple with his teeth, he tells Tommy how gorgeous he is like this, how good he feels, tight and warm and smooth around him, how much Adam wants him. Tommy spreads his legs wide, and Adam presses even closer against his side, rutting his own hard cock against Tommy’s thigh.   
  


Tommy slides his hand up into Adam’s hair and pulls him in for another kiss, panting, and says “please, take me.”  
  
Adam settles between Tommy’s legs and licks his own palm to get his shaft wet. Tommy shifts his hips to meet Adam, urging him to push into his waiting body. They both gasp and tense, when Adam pushes in slow and sweet and when he looks down into Tommy’s eyes to make sure he's okay, they’re wide and unfocused, filled with pure need and love.  
  
Adam leans down to kiss him until Tommy relaxes and moves impatiently under him. Gently Adam rocks his hips savoring the feeling of Tommy tight around his cock. It doesn’t take long before Tommy is pushing back up against him, needy, moaning and clutching at Adam’s ass to pull him deeper.  
  
Adam still wants to take his time, but Tommy is too tight and desperate and perfect, and he’s begging Adam to go faster, harder. Soon Adam is close to the edge again. He wraps his hand around Tommy’s cock, stroking frantically, smearing drops of pre-come with every down stroke until Tommy presses his head back into the sofa, moaning loudly as he comes. When Tommy’s whole body starts to tense up and shudder, his body grips Adam's cock like a vise and his own orgasm crashes over him. 

***  
For a long time they stay entwined together, kissing and breathing and sharing the same hot air. Small noises of contentment seem to pour from Tommy until Adam finally pulls himself off him, then he whines pitifully and clings to Adam. “Stay.”

“Need to clean up baby.”

Minutes later Tommy’s head is pillowed against Adam’s chest again and the warmth of Tommy’s naked body pressed to his side. A soft blanket is tucked loosely around them and the light of the silent TV flickers in the room. Adam’s runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of it and the happiness strumming in his veins.

“Adam?” Tommy says drowsily making Adam smile softly, he thought Tommy was already falling asleep.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry if I don’t romance you enough. I’ll try harder.”

“You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“But you said-”

“You’re romantic in a different way. You sneak out of bed when you can’t sleep but because you know I’ll wake up if you’re gone too long, you come back with your laptop and watch Nosferatu without the sound on so I can cuddle you and stay asleep. You make me tea when I’ve been overusing my voice. Bring me snacks when I work too hard and forget to eat. You draw me warm baths and massage all my tension away after hard days and you never ever fail to make another and far better tension take over. All those gestures are romantic because they’re from your heart.”

Tommy turns a bit in Adam’s embrace and captures his gaze for a long time. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re missing something. You’ve got to tell me if there’s something you want or need that you’re not getting from me.”

Adam caresses Tommy’s face softly with his fingertips. “I had a good day cooking, searching for, cleaning up after finding and watching Nosferatu. I especially loved the distractions. I had an amazing day actually; I’m in no way complaining.”

“Hmm.” 

“You’re not letting this go are you?”

“I just never thought you wanted me to bring you flowers.”

“I don’t need flowers, I just need you.”

“But if I want to bring you flowers?”

“I’ll cherish them, if you came up with it on your own.” Adam admits. “But dark chocolate works just as well.”

That makes Tommy chuckle and settle down on Adam’s chest again. “Good to know.” He says quietly and Adam smiles.

 

 

 


End file.
